Pay Attention
by InsertSomethingClever
Summary: “Damn it Roxas, just go over there and tell him what you want for Christmas!” Axel is driving everyone crazy for the perfect present for Roxas. Problem is, Roxas already told him what he wanted. AxelRoxas random fluff


**Aya**: Whoo! Merry Christmas everybody!

**Riku**: Whoot.

**Aya**: I hope you all had an awesome day, unlike some people.

**Riku**: Hey, mine was good.

**Aya**: Oh, so you're just your normal grumpy self.

**Riku**: Tch. Whatever.

**Aya**: Oh well, enjoy my random Christmas thing!

* * *

"You should tell him."

"You'd think so wouldn't you?"

"He's been at it for hours you know."

"Has he really?"

"Yes. For you. YOU."

"Ah well, not my problem."

"Actually it is. It is also my problem; therefore it is going to be everyone's problem."

"Has anybody ever told you that you look kinda scary when you're frustrated?"

The silver haired teen sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in agitation. "Just tell him already so I can move on with my life."

The other looked lazily at him, blue eyes shining mischievously. "I don't see how this is your problem at all really."

"I'm dating Sora who happens to be your brother. Since he's your brother, he thinks that I might know what you would like, never mind the fact that you two have been best friends for years."

"Axel's never exactly been the sharpest person has he?"

"Damn it Roxas, just go over there and tell him what you want for Christmas!"

Roxas sighed and twirled the pencil between his fingers. "Riku, you seriously need to calm down. Sora's only been gone for five minutes and you've gone completely insane."

Riku glared harshly. "Not insane. Just annoyed. Instead of the bundle of never ending energy I've grown accustomed to- and sometimes love- I have to put up with some emo blond kid and a freaked out pyromaniac."

"When you put it like that I feel a bit hurt." Roxas pouted but Riku continued his glare.

"He's been at it for days. He's driving me, and everyone else, insane trying to find _you_ something for Christmas," Riku stated as calm as he could. Roxas blew a blond spike out of his eye and looked heaven ward.

"He shouldn't be really. He's too much of an idiot for that."

"I swear if I have to put up with one more conversation of that idiot pining over you-"

"Riku…"

"-and if I have to hold Leon down anymore from hurting Axel because he keeps borrowing Cloud-"

"You're starting to turn blue…"

"-_and_ put up with my bastard brother who keeps trying to steal Cloud whenever he and Axel come over to my house-"

"I already told him alright?"

"-I'm going to f- what?" Riku stopped at stared at the blond with disbelief.

Roxas sighed again and faced him completely. "I already told him what I wanted for Christmas."

"…you did?" It was funny really, Roxas thought a little too cheerfully, how Riku could pull of that look of a fish out of water mixed with a wet cat.

"I did. It's not my problem if he can't remember." Roxas shrugged and stood up, shouldering his back pack as he did. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find Namine so we can work on our English project."

With that Riku watched with growing disbelief and agitation as the small blond teen walked off with an amused step.

'_One of these days Sora,'_ Riku thought as he banged his head onto the wall, _'I am going to go completely insane and kill them.'_

* * *

Roxas was lounging on the sofa lazily, flipping though channel after channel idly, when the silent air was intruded with loud banging noises. He didn't move however and continued what he was doing.

The noises continued for several minutes in which Roxas still did not move when Sora, the blond's older brother came barreling from their shared rooms. "Do you not hear that?" The childish looking brunet demanded angrily (i.e. with a pout), hands on his hips. Cerulean blue eyes washed slowly over him before going back.

"I'm pretty sure I've gone deaf from all that noise so I have no idea what you're talking about," he stated boredly. Sora let out a noise of frustration before stomping over to the front door and slamming it open. Roxas ignored whatever was going on and continued his search for something to watch.

When he paused on an interesting documentary on blowflies, a solid figure blocked way and he reluctantly looked up. "Oh, hey Axel."

Said person was staring down at him with incredulity. "Did you not hear me?!" He demanded.

"That's what I asked!" Sora said coming back into the room.

"I thought it was a fly or something," he said dismissively. Emerald eye widened and then closed as Axel ran a hand through his hair to calm himself down.

"Okay, I got that. It's fine, I deserved that. But I'm here to redeem myself," Axel stated boldly, staring down at the blond with determination. Roxas stared back uninterestedly.

"You should start with Riku. He's really stressed himself over you."

Sora made a distressed sound and ran to his room, the loud bang resonating in the house.

"I'm listening if you wanted to talk to me." Axel took a deep breath before stepping closer to the couch and depositing himself onto it. Roxas grunted at the lanky teen's added weight but did nothing to push him off.

"This whole thing has been horrible. Do you realize what I did, who I did what with, in order to try to find you something?" Roxas rolled his eyes.

"As long as there isn't a mini Axel- Gaia knows we don't need another one- running around in about nine months, I'm fine with it."

"Ha ha, hilarious." The sarcasm was hard to miss and Axel narrowed his eyes.

"And then I had a conversation with Riku earlier- he did sound stressed by the way. He told me that I was an idiot."

"You are," Roxas supported helpfully.

Axel rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah. He also told me that you already told me what to get you. And then I remembered what you told me like a month ago," the redhead spoke as evenly as he could.

"…and?"

"_And_ I realize that it's a bit early but here you go." He swooped down and claimed the blond's lips with his own, sending electricity down both of their spines.

Axel pulled back after a few minutes of dueling tongues, a thin strand of saliva connecting the two.

"Merry Christmas?" The redhead tried, looking quizzically down at his boyfriend.

Roxas gave a small smile and nodded. "Merry Christmas."

* * *

**Aya**: I told you it was random. I just really wanted to post something for Christmas-

**Riku**: -you could update your other stories-

**Aya**: -_and_ I had a whole bunch of ideas last night as I was laying down for bed. I just couldn't focus enough to write any of them down so we ended up with this.

**Riku**: Such high expectations I have for you.

**Aya**: I'm in a good mood so you get to live a bit longer.


End file.
